Body-Swap it Inside Out
by Opel Vectra
Summary: before going to Minnesota with her parents, Riley...
1. Chapter 1 : The Swap

San Francisco,

California,

USA,

2015…

Riley's parents moved from Minnesota….

Riley's former home…

And Tom's too…

One year ago,

Riley didn't want to move to San Francisco…

She was completely panicked until…

Until she found out Meg (Riley's Best Friend)'s neighbor was a scientist…

Who was working on a body-swapping machine…

Professor Ion (the neighbor)'s 1st costumer was Riley,

The 2nd person Riley swapped body with was Tom…

Tom was the guy Meg had a crush on…

Riley has a crush on Meg…

Meg's imaginary boyfriends were like Tom…

For Tom, girls were like aliens… strange creatures… difficult to understand and blah blah blah…

Until he swapped bodies with Riley and go to San Francisco with her parents…


	2. Chapter 2 : The Swap (Tom)

After the swap…

"How are you feeling my boy?" asked the professor

Tom-I feel weird…

What's wrong with my voice?

Tom looked in the mirror…he was Riley…

Riley realized she was a boy now…

Tom's POV:

"After I tested the Professor's machine…

I really felt I was a girl…

That hair…

That butt …

Oh boy…

I was so obsessed by my new body…"


	3. Chapter 3 : Riley's Mind (Lars 2)

"Where am I?"

In Riley's mind,

Joy and the others discovered…

Fear- geez laweez! A giant lizard!

(everyone run in panic…)

"No…calm down…I mean no arm…"

Joy- who are you ?

Lars 2- I'm Lars 2, Tom's Imaginary Friend…I was named after his former Iguana pet Lars who kicked the bucket when he was 8…

Disgust- Tom…that's the kid who swapped bodies with Riley?

Lars 2- yeah, Tom loved Lars…he was his only friend…he didn't need that Meg so…

Anger-so Bing Bong is in that boy's mind ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Tom (Riley)

After a soccer match, Riley (in Tom's body) is visited by Meg…

She saw her kicking the ball like a beast…and coming like a wrecking ball…

Meg gave a hug to her best friend in her hero's body….

Soon Riley/Tom felt something weird…

That only can happen to dudes called "Erection"…

In Riley's Mind (in Tom's body)…

Lars 2- seriously?

Disgust- yeah, Riley had a crush on Meg…so…instead of leaving Minnesota with her mom and dad…

Joy-(to Lars 2)but… one question…

Lars 2- yeeeeeesssss ?

Joy- what's happening to your boy?

Lars 2- you know what a Willie is? Well, if your Riley is in a guy's body…this means that…she…well…forget it…


	5. Chapter 5 : Tom's Mind (Bing Bong)

In Tom's mind…

Bing Bong- where is every one? Helloooo? Is anybody here?

Suddenly…

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN EMOTIONS HEADQUARTERS…"

Tom's Joy- It's allright Sadness…it's just that Riley Imaginary friend…

Tom's Sadness- Riley what?

Tom's Joy- you know, the girl who swapped bodies with Tom…

Tom's Sadness- Tom's gonna have boobs?

Before he got stuck into a girl's body, Tom was really attached to Lars, his former iguana pet…

Tom's Sadness took control of Tom's mind and became Lars-Obsessed…

Rejecting everyone that annoyed Tom…

It was Tom's Joy's Idea to swap bodies with Riley…

Speaking of Riley's body,

In Riley's house,

Tom watched himself in the mirror…

So sexy…

He wasted his 1st day as a girl trying all of Riley's clothes and dresses…

1st, he was scared of having another body than his original…

But he got used to it…


	6. Chapter 6 : Tom's Mind 2

Bing Bong- hey nice coat...

Tom's sadness-GET OFF ME YOU FREA…

Tom's sadness wore a Lars wanna-be coat…

Bing Bong wanted to touch…

Then Tom's sadness touched Bing Bong's fur…

"Sorry…"

Tom's sadness thought:

"What kind of…animal is it?

It's fur…

So soft…"

Tom (who is still on Riley's Body) discovers a new sensation…

Furs…


	7. Chapter 7 : Meg

Tom lived happily as Riley in San Francisco until…

(Riley's Phone rang…)

Tom- Hello?

Riley- it's me Tom, come quick!

Tom- What's the matter?

Riley- Meg's on the hospital…that's my entire fault…we were bicycling…a car ran over Meg

You gotta come quickly! She wants to see me! I mean, you in my body…NOW! And she doesn't want to see you anymore

Tom- but you said…

Riley-when I say "you" it's …me, in your body, get it ?

Then Riley's parents came to tell "their daughter"

While in Tom's Mind, Bing Bong and Tom's Sadness learned the news…

Tom's Sadness- You guys are ASSHOLES!

Tom's Joy- Tom needs to go to that party…

Tom's Disgust- and Meg…who cares?

Bing-Bong- guys, your tom is in Riley's body now…we gotta go to see Meg…

"Riley" had a slumber party (Tom's emotions priority) and wasn't supposed to go visiting Meg…

Tom's other emotions made everything to go to the party but Bing Bong and Tom's sadness took control of Riley's body to go to the hospital and see Meg…


	8. Final Chapter : Riley and Tom

At the Hospital, Riley's parents stayed outside while Tom came to see Meg…and Riley…

Along with Tom, Riley gets kidnapped by the professor's clones leaded by his 1st ever clone who dreamed to be a kid…just like Riley and Tom…the leader was also responsible of Meg's crash…

In San Francisco, Tom learned some martial arts such as bo-justo, aikido and karate…

His girly body allows him to defeat all the clones…and save Riley…

7 years later, the real Professor was sentenced to life imprisonment for illegal experiences and his body swapping machine was destroyed by authorities

At Riley's,

Tom was waking up…he was still in Riley's body and enjoyed being a girl…

After playing with his tits, he took a shower…how relaxing…

He also kept contact with Riley and forgot about his former pet Lars…

After Riley (in Tom's grown man body) and Tom visited Meg's grave (she died in that bicycle crash…)

The two shared a kiss…

They were made for each other…

THE END


End file.
